Add The Berry To My Big Love
is Cure Whip's first character song that debuted in episode one. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Kirari karafuru kaori afureru Hapi❤suītsu taimu Tabete wandafuru kokoro hajikeru Fuwafuwa no fushigi Kirakira wo tsumekonda kono kimochi meshiagare Shonbori suponji mo goaikyō de Kurīmu tappuri dekorēshon Beriberī daisuki min'na ni todoketai |-|Kanji= キラリ　カラフル　香りあふれる ハピ❤スイーツタイム 食べてワンダフル　心はじける ふわふわの不思議 キラキラを詰め込んだ　この気持ち召し上がれ しょんぼりスポンジも　ご愛嬌で クリームたっぷりデコレーション ベリベリー　ダイスキ　みんなに　届けたい |-| English= Overflowing with this bright, colorful fragrance is our Happy❤sweets time Eating is so wonderful that it makes my own heart burst It's such a weird feeling too When I bake in the glittering light, go on and eat up all of these feelings Even a sponge cake can make it all fun again With a lot of whip cream to decorate with I want this to reach everyone as I love all of these berries too Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Beriberī daisuki min'na ni todoketai Taruto shūkurīmu shifon tiramisu Ichiban shōtokēki☆ Kirari karafuru kaori afureru Hapi❤suītsu taimu Tabete wandafuru kokoro hajikeru Fuwafuwa no fushigi Omoide wo (tsunagu) tedzukuri no (kizuna) Aka shiro kīro no yume tsukurou Kirakira wo tsumekonda kono kimochi meshiagare Kogete mo megezu ni hoippu・suteppu・janpu! Oishī nette egao ga mitai kara ganbareru Shonbori suponji mo goaikyō de Kurīmu tappuri dekorēshon Beriberī daisuki min'na ni todoketai Kyandī kyarameru suware mirufīyu Ichiban shōtokēki☆ Dajare pawafuru suberu zukkokeru Maji, choi tsurai Nakama hātofuru yaruki minagiru Yūjō no reshipi Mazekonda (kosei) fukuranda (yūki) Issho ni on'naji yume tsukurou Arenji wa mugendai kono pawā goran are Pinchi mo karei ni hoippu・suteppu・janpu! Oishī nette egao wo zenryoku de mamoru tame Jama suru yatsura wa yurusanai Chikara awasete dekorēshon Atafuta maze maze kurukuru dekiagari Hekondari (gakkari) nayamu tabi (ittsumo) Genki wo kureta no wa mai・suītsu❤ Kirakira wo makiagete watashi rashiku susumu yo Ashita e mukatte hoippu・suteppu・janpu! Oishī nette egao ga mitai kara ganbareru Shonbori suponji mo goaikyō de Mainichi suteki ni dekorēshon Beriberī daisuki min'na ni todoketai Taruto shūkurīmu Shifon tiramisu Ichiban shōtokēki☆ |-|Japanese= ベリベリー　ダイスキ　みんなに届けたい タルト　シュークリーム　シフォン　ティラミス イチバン　ショートケーキ☆ キラリ　カラフル　香りあふれる ハピ❤スイーツタイム 食べてワンダフル　心はじける ふわふわの不思議 思い出を（つなぐ）手作りの（きずな） あかしろ　きいろの夢　作ろう キラキラを詰め込んだ　この気持ち召し上がれ 焦げてもめげずにホイップ・ステップ・ジャンプ！ 美味しいねって笑顔が見たいから頑張れる しょんぼりスポンジもご愛嬌で クリームたっぷりデコレーション ベリベリー　ダイスキ　みんなに届けたい キャンディー　キャラメル　スワレ　ミルフィーユ イチバン　ショートケーキ☆ ダジャレ　パワフル　スべる　ずっこける マジ、ちょいつらい 仲間　ハートフル　やる気みなぎる 友情のレシピ 混ぜ込んだ（個性）膨らんだ（勇気） 一緒におんなじ夢　作ろう アレンジは無限大　このパワーご覧あれ ピンチも華麗にホイップ・ステップ・ジャンプ！ 美味しいねって笑顔を全力で守るため 邪魔するやつらは許さない 力あわせて　デコレーション あたふた　まぜまぜ　くるくる　できあがり 凹んだり（ガッカリ）悩むたび（いっつも） 元気をくれたのは　マイ・スイーツ❤ キラキラを巻き上げて私らしく進むよ 明日へ向かってホイップ・ステップ・ジャンプ！ 美味しいねって笑顔が　見たいから頑張れる しょんぼり　スポンジも　ご愛嬌で 毎日ステキに　デコレーション ベリベリー　ダイスキ　みんなに　届けたい タルト　シュークリーム シフォン　ティラミス イチバン　ショートケーキ☆ |-|English= I want this to reach everyone as I love all of these berries too Some tarts and choux creme, chiffon and tiramisu But the best is shortcake☆ Overflowing with this bright, colorful fragrance is our Happy❤sweets time Eating is so wonderful that it makes my own heart burst It's such a weird feeling too These memories will (be connected) and hand made to make (a nice bond) So let's make our dreams red, white and yellow now When I bake in the glittering light, go on and eat up all of these feelings Even if it's burnt, don't be down, just whip・step・jump! I want to see a lot of smiles so I'll do my best to make it tasty Even a sponge cake can make it all fun again With a lot of whip cream to decorate with I want this to reach everyone as I love all of these berries too Some candy, caramel swirl and millefeuille But the best is shortcake☆ A bad joke is powerful enough to knock yourself down Ouch, that must have hurt Encouraging your fellow friends with those heartfelt comments Is the recipe for friendship Mixing all of our (personas) until it swells with (some courage) Let's make our dreams the same together now Arranging everything to be infinite with this power that you can see When you're stuck, just do a brilliant whip・step・jump! To protect your smile I'll use all of my power to make it extra tasty I won't allow anyone to disturb us at all When we combine our powers to decorate, we Gotta mix it all up in a hurry, spinning and now it's complete When you feel depressed (disappointed) or really worried (always) I want to make you happy with my・sweets❤ I roll everything up into the bright, bright light so I can move on by myself By jumping into tomorrow with a whip・step・jump! I want to see a lot of smiles so I'll do my best to make it tasty Even a sponge cake can make it all fun again Everyday will be awesome if we add decorations I want this to reach everyone as I love all of these berries too Some tarts and choux creme Chiffon and tiramisu But the best is shortcake☆ Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Usami Ichika Audio Trivia *This is played as an insert song in episode one, episode seven, episode eight and episode 21. *It is also played over the ending segment during some episodes. Videos Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music